Mimpi Yang Pergi
by Hepta Py
Summary: Kujalani hidupku..Kuhirup pahit dan manisnya udara kehidupan.. Senyum, tawa dan kesedihan..Aku menghela napas layaknya kuhidup.. Penantian panjang akan segera berlalu, kenapa begitu? Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya pada dunia, takdir dan waktu.. aku lelah


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**~MIMPI YANG PERGI~**

== Ruki ==

OneShot

* * *

Kujalani hidupku… kuhirup pahit dan manisnya udara kehidupan… Senyum, tawa dan kesedihan… Aku menghela napas layaknya kuhidup… Penantian panjang akan segera berlalu, kenapa begitu? Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya pada dunia, takdir dan waktu… Aku lelah…

***(n_n)***

Gadis itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki, kini ia tengah menggandeng seorang gadis dengan sangat bersahabat, ia adalah Tatsuki Arisawa. Sahabat seorang Rukia.

Tatsuki adalah salah satu dari ribuan gadis yang bisa di bilang tomboy, dan karena sifatnya itu, ia sangat akrab dengan kaum adam, baik yang bermasalah maupun yang pendiam, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Tatsuki?

Yang disampingnya adalah Rukia yang tidak juga dibilang pendiam, ia punya teman, tapi tak sebanyak dan seakrab Tatsuki, dia anak baru di sekolah tersebut dan tak cukup populer di antara lelaki.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Tatsuki…" kata gadis bernama Rukia itu sedih.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih begitu, masih ada 3 hari kan? Kita bisa bersenang-senang saat itu." kata Tatsuki menghibur.

Gadis itu memeluk Rukia, Rukia tersenyum lembut,

"Sebenarnya yang paling kutakutkan adalah…" kata Rukia sendu dalam hati memandang ke arah pintu kelasnya.

Terlihat begitu jelas, seorang lelaki tinggi, tampan dan sedikit bergaya angkuh memasuki ruangan itu, dia adalah…

"Yang ku takutkan adalah berpisah dengannya…" lanjut Rukia memandang lelaki yang kini menuju ke arah bangku Renji.

Lelaki itu sedikit memukul bahu lelaki berambut merah di depannya, dan mereka pun mulai berbincang.

"Yo! Renji. Bagaimana semalam? aku hebat kan?" kata Ichigo dengan senyum bangganya kepada Renji.

"Cih! Kurasa dia biasa saja," kata Renji membuang muka.

"Pasti kau iri padaku kan? Karena aku memiliki pacar yang cantik dan… seksi, hahaha…" kata Ichigo bangga.

Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tatsuki, perlahan air matanya mengalir dan hal tersebut dapat dirasakan jelas oleh Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia menangis hanya bisa menepuk punggung Rukia pelan.

"Sudahlah, Rukia… Jangan sedih seperti itu, kita masih bisa bertemu kan setelah kelulusan?" kata Tatsuki menenangkan.

Ya, saat ini Rukia dan kawan-kawan telah menanti kelulusan sekolahnya, dan tak lama lagi mereka semua akan berpisah, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka yang telah sekian lama hidup bersama.

"A-aku merasa, aku akan kehilangan hidupku… aku benci… aku tidak ingin sendiri…" kata Rukia sendu.

Sangat jelas Rukia nampak ngelantur dalam kata-katanya, sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan gadis ini? Begitulah pikir Tatsuki sangat heran.

Perlahan Tatsuki melepas pelukannya pada Rukia, ia belai lembut rambut hitam gadis itu dan tangannya tergerak menghapus air mata yang menetes dari sepasang mata violet Rukia.

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja…" kata Tatsuki tegas dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih…" kata Rukia parau dan kini kedua matanya tertuju pada Ichigo.

"Apa kau bahagia, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dalam hati pada seseorang yang sama sekali tak melihatnya saat ini.

Rukia tahu dan sangat mengerti segala keadaan yang terjadi selama ini. Memang sakit mengetahui lelaki yang kita sayangi, cintai bahkan kita puja memiliki seorang kekasih.

Memang bukan suatu berita baru, Rukia mengetahui hal itu sejak dulu, namun baru kali ini ia mengetahui langsung dari mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo yang ia sayangi, yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya mengetahui arti cinta, ketulusan dan pengorbanan.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di depan gedung olahraga yang sangat ramai, dan yah… bersama sahabatnya, Tatsuki. Di dalam gedung itu kini tengah diadakan sebuah pertandingan basket. Sebagai akhir dan refleshing setelah menghadapi ujian sekolah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia memasuki gedung itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku penonton. Ia memilih seperti itu karena di bawah sangat ramai dengan penonton yang sangat fanatik.

"Maju, Kurosaki-kun!"

Terdengar suara teriakan itu, membuat Rukia tersadar bahwa lelaki yang disayanginya begitu populer dan memiliki banyak pengagum, apa mereka tahu? Rukia bukanlah seorang pengagum tetapi pencinta.

Di tatapnya dalam-dalam sosok lelaki tinggi dan tampan itu. Setiap saat pandangan Rukia tak pernah lepas dari tubuh tinggi itu. Matanya terfokus dan hanya untuk dia.

Terkadang Rukia merasa Ichigo melihat ke arahnya, tapi Rukia segera menampik pikiran itu, karena Rukia tahu dari jarak sejauh itu bisa saja Ichigo melihat di belakangnya, sampingnya atau depannya, dan Rukia tidak bisa memastikan hal itu.

"Sinar matamu berbeda ya?" kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi Rukia.

Rukia menyadarinya, ia terlalu larut dan sama sekali tidak memandang pada sesuatu selain lelaki itu.

"Oh ya?" kata Rukia pada Tatsuki.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menatap serius wajahku.

"Tidak," jawabku tegas.

"Lalu?" tanya Tatsuki sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencintainya…" kata Rukia tersenyum sangat manis dan kembali menatap lelaki itu dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum lebar pada Rukia yang kini tak melihatnya, namun perlahan Tatsuki memasang wajah sendu,

"Kau menyedihkan, Rukia…"

***(n_n)***

Saat ini telah berkumpul beberapa siswa dalam sebuah café. Café itu memang sering di pakai untuk acara nongkrong para anak muda, dan kini giliran para siswa Karakura community yang hadir. Ini adalah hari terakhir setelah kelulusan.

Disini bukan hanya sekolah Rukia yang nampak berkunjung namun banyak juga siswa yang hadir dari sekolah lain.

Rukia kini mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa dan di samping Rukia tengah duduk seorang Tatsuki yang kini bercanda akrab dengan Renji. Ya, Rukia merasa jadi obat nyamuk di samping mereka berdua.

Tapi Rukia dengan cepat membuang rasa itu, ia tengah mencari seseorang sekarang, matanya menelusur ke semua penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Banyak sekali pasangan yang tengah berdansa di depan sang DJ dan ada pula yang hanya duduk terdiam di depan Bar.

Mata Rukia terhenti, menatap sosok di ujung Bar itu, Rukia yakin dialah yang Rukia cari sedari tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Ichigo, lelaki tampan yang kini menggunakan celana pensil berwarna hitam dengan sepatu putih dan juga kaos yang tertutup oleh sebuah jaket dari bahan jins berwarna ke abu-abuan bermodel jas.

Sangat cocok menurut Rukia. Dan Ichigo tampak begitu mempesona, punggung lebarnya dan badan kokohnya serasa menghipnotis Rukia untuk mendekat dan memeluk lelaki tersebut, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Rukia masih memiliki akal sehat.

Ia perhatikan terus lelaki itu, Ichigo tengah terduduk lemas bahkan seperti kehilangan aura kehidupannya, Rukia menjadi penasaran dan sedikit sedih. Ia tidak tega melihat seseorang yang di sayanginya bersedih.

Rukia merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya, matanya sayu menatap sosok itu, ia ingin sekali bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?", tapi Rukia tidak bisa, ia tertunduk sedih sekarang.

"Hei, mana Ichigo temanmu?" tanya Tatsuki tiba-tiba dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia tertarik dan kini beralih memandang Renji.

"Jangan ganggu dia, dia sekarat," kata Renji dengan cengiran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Renji tersenyum penuh arti pada Rukia.

"Kau menghawatirkannya, Rukia?" tanya Renji dengan senyum menggoda.

Memang bukan suatu rahasia, semua tahu bahwa Rukia menyukai Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo juga menyadarinya. Tapi tak seorang pun tahu bahwa Rukia begitu sangat mencintainya melebihi apa pun.

"…" Rukia hanya diam tak menjawab, wajahnya merah sekarang.

"Woy, Renji! Katakan yang jelas," kata Tatsuki sedikit marah.

"Iya, iya… dia putus," kata Renji datar dan biasa.

Biasa? Tidak bagi Rukia, itu seperti sebuah pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan, kenapa begitu? Rukia tahu, Ichigo hancur saat ini dan Rukia menjadi sangat sedih.

Di lihatnya kembali sosok lelaki yang lunglai dengan minuman di tangannya. Rukia menatap nanar lelaki itu.

"Apa kau merasa sakit, Ichigo? Mungkin tak sesakit apa yang kurasakan selama ini…" kata Rukia dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut.

Rukia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari sofa tersebut,

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Ke kamar mandi sebentar." jawab Rukia datar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Di kamar mandi**

Rukia kini tengah memandang cermin, ia melihat wajahnya sendiri namun tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan keras berhasil mendarat di pipinya, ia menampar dirinya sendiri,

"Untuk apa aku mengurusi kehidupannya? Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menganggapku!" teriak Rukia emosi.

Rukia hanya terdiam, ia berpikir, mungkin kini hati Ichigo sesakit apa yang pernah dirinya rasakan selama ini. Rukia bingung, ia sangat menghawatirkan Ichigo namun di hatinya yang terdalam ia senang Ichigo sakit hati seperti dirinya.

Dengan tampang muram Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, ia berjalan layaknya seseorang yang kehabisan waktu untuk hidup, tubuhnya seperti tak bernyawa.

Saat ia melihat kembali lelaki itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Rukia mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya, bau alkohol menyeruak ke dalam hidung gadis itu, membuat Rukia semakin terluka.

"Kau… Eemm… Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia gugup.

Dengan lambat Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya pada Rukia, ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya yang berkerut,

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sangat tenang.

Rukia menelan ludah menahan sakit dalam kerongkongannya, ia menahan tangis.

"K… kau… tidak mengenalku?" tanya Rukia sedikit tercekat.

Ichigo menatap Rukia lebih tajam, kemudian tersenyum,

"Inoue…?"

Rukia melebarkan matanya, hatinya serasa hancur di tempat, hanya nama itukah yang dia ingat? Sungguh kejam.

"Bu-bukan… aku… Rukia…" jawab Rukia setengah membuang muka, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Oh, maaf…" kata Ichigo kembali menatap ke depan dan meneguk kembali sesuatu dalam gelas kecil itu.

Rukia terdiam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia sangat sedih bahkan kecewa. Tapi ia tahu, Ichigo tidak membutuhkan cintanya, Ichigo tidak membutuhkan air matanya, Ichigo hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu menenangkannya.

Rukia mengambil napas panjang dan menatap sendu Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak menatap dirinya,

"Kau tahu Ichigo? Kesedihan bukan akhir, tapi awal kebahagiaan…" kata Rukia penuh dengan rasa aneh di hatinya.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap kedua mata violet Rukia tak mengerti. Dengan segera Rukia membuang muka, mukanya memerah saat ini.

"Eemm… maksudku… aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan… memang sulit, aku mengerti itu, tapi… apa semua akan berubah saat kita menangisinya? Apa semua akan berubah saat kita bersedih untuknya?" kata Rukia panjang lebar.

Ichigo hanya diam, ia menatap Rukia masih tetap memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mendapatkan kata itu dari sahabatku, dan sejak saat itu aku mengerti, meskipun aku menangis sebanyak apapun, menjerit dan memanggil namanya sekeras apapun…" kata Rukia berhenti dan memandang Ichigo.

"Keadaan tidak berubah, aku tetap tak bisa memilikinya… semua sia-sia. Aku menyiksa diriku sendiri…" lanjut Rukia sendu menatap Ichigo, berharap Ichigo mengerti dengan semua yang telah di ucapkan Rukia.

"Kau tahu Ichigo? Aku menerimanya, dan sejak saat itu aku tak perah menangis. Aku tahu apa pun yang kulakukan takkan pernah bisa mengubah keadaan..." kata Rukia menjabarkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Ichigo selama ini.

Ichigo memandang ke arah depan, meraih gelas di depannya dan sedikit mengocoknya dengan gerakan memutar,

"Dia menduakanku… dia meninggalkanku…" kata Ichigo mulai ambil bicara.

Rukia terkejut, Ichigo mau berbicara padanya? Entah kenapa Rukia menjadi senang sekarang.

"Kurang ajar gadis itu! Menduakan Ichigo? Dasar, tak punya otak!" kata Rukia dalam hati memaki mantan kekasih Ichigo tersebut.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku benar-benar hancur… Padahal aku sudah sangat mencintainya…" lanjut Ichigo sendu dan tetap memainkan gelas di depannya.

Jantung Rukia berdebar kencang, suaranya tercekat bahkan bibirnya kelu untuk bergerak. Berat, Rukia merasa ada beban berat yang menggantung di hatinya, sangat sakit dan tidak dapat diungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Rukia menangis.

"… Aku tahu itu, aku… bisa melihatnya…" kata Rukia terpotong-potong menahan isakan agar Ichigo tidak menyadarinya.

"Mungkin dari awal aku sudah salah mencintainya," kata Ichigo kemudian dan menatap Rukia yang hanya tertunduk sedih.

"Kau tahu Ichigo? Berkali-kali kuucapkan, 'bahwa dari awal aku sudah salah mencintai dirimu'…" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo yang mabuk berat memandang Rukia dengan sedikit heran,

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo meraih pipi Rukia dan menghapus air matanya.

Rukia terkejut, ia merasakannya, dengan lembut tangan kokoh Ichigo menyentuh pipinya. Rukia senang, dan ia tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis… bukankah itu percuma…" kata Ichigo sedikit terpotong-potong, ia mabuk berat.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo, Rukia dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, sangat indah dan tak ingin ia lepaskan. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Terima kasih, Inoue…" kata Ichigo lemah.

Rukia tersenyum kecut, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa Ichigo selalu mengingat gadis itu?

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya namun sempoyongan, saat Ichigo akan jatuh dengan cepat Rukia meraih tubuh itu dan menahannya.

Keduanya terdiam, tanpa Rukia sadari ia semakin erat memeluk Ichigo dan berkata,

"Jangan bersedih lagi… Aku menjadi sakit melihatmu seperti itu…" kata Rukia nekat.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Rukia.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." kata Ichigo dengan sempoyongan menarik tangan Rukia mengikutinya.

Rukia diam, matanya tak lepas memandang tangan besar Ichigo yang dengan erat menggandeng tangan miliknya. Ia tersenyum.

***(n_n)***

**Di depan Rumah Rukia**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah berdiri tepat di depan gadis mungil itu. Ia memandang Rukia dalam.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Inoue…" katanya pada Rukia, Rukia tersenyum kecut.

"Namaku Rukia, bukan Inoue…" kata Rukia putus asa.

"Ah! Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal tapi mungkin pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, kemudian ia memeluk Rukia erat. Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Ia sangat tak menyangka Ichigo akan memeluknya.

"Berkat kau, hatiku sedikit tenang…" kata Ichigo sendu menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara rambut dan leher Rukia.

Kini Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo yang menari-nari di tengkuknya. Sangat hangat. Dan Ichigo semakin merengkuhkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Rukia semakin hangat dengan dekapan lembut dari dada bidang milik lelaki tersebut.

"Ya…" kata Rukia dengan senyum.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Rukia ucapkan, dan akankah ini yang terakhir? Rukia tidak yakin dapat menemukan Ichigo setelah malam ini berakhir.

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia dalam. Tanpa Ichigo sadari wajahnya semakin dekat, matanya jauh terbawa dalam sepasang violet yang ada di depannya.

Rukia tak berekspresi, ia menatap warna musim gugur itu, dengan sendu bahkan bersinar, sinar yang seakan mengatakan, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu".

Perlahan kedua insan itu menutup kedua mata mereka dan… bibir mereka merapat, bersentuhan dengan lembut. Rukia bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Ichigo, sungguh bagai mimpi, mereka berdua berciuman.

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan diri, Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat dari napas Ichigo yang semakin menjauh, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan berdesir aneh, Rukia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." kata Ichigo berbalik membelakangiku dan langsung pergi memasuki mobilnya.

Rukia masih mematung di tempat, tak bergerak, tak bersuara. Perlahan setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh,

"Ichi… go…"

***(n_n)***

Kehidupan baru, semangat baru. Rukia berhasil masuk ke Universitas yang ia inginkan dan saat ini ia tengah bersorak gembira di depan papan pengumuman.

Gadis itu kini sudah menjadi wanita tegas. Ia mendapat segala pelajaran tentang cinta, dan orang yang berhasil mengajarkannya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, 'Mimpinya yang telah pergi'.

Dia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dan mencintai Ichigo dan membuang jauh statement "Mungkin dari awal aku sudah salah mencintainya.", itu salah dan yang benar adalah "Aku beruntung bisa mencintainya.".

Saat ini gadis itu tengah berjalan melewati jalan setapak berwarna putih ke abu-abuan. Gadis itu menggenggam sebuah formulir pernyataan kelulusannya. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan…

**Wussshh…**

Semilir angin menerpa senyum di wajahnya. Hilang, senyum itu hilang, lelaki itu, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan senyum mengembang dan handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Lelaki itu tampak senang dengan pembicaraannya pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

Rukia berjalan lambat, tubuhnya berat, ia menatap lelaki itu, dan saat keduanya semakin mendekat,

"Ichigo…"

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

***Cinta yang tidak dapat dimiliki adalah cinta yang salah? (**benar**) **

***Cinta yang tidak dapat dimiliki dapat kita jadikan pelajaran dan pengalaman hidup? (**munafik**)

* * *

**

**Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan saat merasa sakit hati dan putus asa. Tapi jika kita menatap ke depan maka kita akan berkata,**

"**Aku bersyukur dapat selalu melihatnya, itu cukup dan lebih dari cukup."**

**Hal itu akan kita sadari saat kita mulai kehilangan sosoknya dalam hati kita. Jangan menganggap mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang salah tapi mencintai seseorang adalah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya.

* * *

**

**Pernyataan yang membingungkan untuk di jawab, mangkanya Ruki pengen tahu mendapat kalian… kira-kira apa yang kalian rasakan?

* * *

**

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
